politicalserverfandomcom-20200215-history
United Democratic People's Republic of Korea
The United Democratic People's Republic of Korea, '''commonly known as '''Korea '''or simply the '''UDPRK, is a sovereign state, lying to the west of the world. The territory of the UDPRK is vast and spread around, and is known to be the largest country in the world in terms of Area. The nation shares a land border with the Crysantheum Empire, and borders the French Pacific Ocean. the UDPRK is a Single-Party Socialist state, governed from the central Palace of the Republic, by the ruling Worker's Party, which in itself is ruled by the Supreme Leader. The current Supreme Leader is Kim Un-Ro, whom is the fourth in the Kim family to rule the nation. The capital city of the UDPRK is Pyongyang (which is still under construction). The UDPRK also remains the head state of the Soviet Union Defense Organisation . The UDPRK has often changed it's foreign policy, and this has often reflected in it's relationships with the other nations (Especially France) (For further information on Korean-Swazi relations visit: United Korean and Swaziland Relations). It has often followed a Nuclear Expansionist policy, which has resulted in it becoming a Nuclear armed state, with the largest stockpile of Nuclear weapons in the world. It has had frosty relations with the Crysantheum Empire, which led to the start of the Cold War. However, this came to an end with the creation of the Global Coalition. Although the UDPRK claims to be the utopia of a 'Great Workers Paradise', the reality has fallen far from the model. The day and life of the UDPRK citizen is heavily controlled by Kim Un-Ro by using the hand of the KWRP (Korean Workers' Revolutionary Party). At Kim Un-Ro's disposal is one of the worlds most feared, elite and all seeing Secret Police, the Siwan (headquarters: Ministry for State Security) who with the aid of the largest percentage of the UDPRKs' funding to any governmental institution are seen as the template for all secret police. This organisation however does not act alone, as in East Germany, Kim Un-Ro with the aid of the governing party of the Palace of the Republic (East German Parliament, lead by the United Revolutionary Party of Germany, known simply as URPG), has regimented a second secret police in the Stasi. The Stasi, although having a public office in the MSS (Ministry for State Secrecy) has little to no other public standing, making it a far more mysterious and shrouded organisation. However, last year the Stasi revealed the construction of the prison camp, Hohenschönhausen. What happens with political prisoners in the UDPRK or in East Germany is certainly unclear, but what is known is there is an increase into 'Aqariums' (Gulags) spending. In a statement released by Pol Chu-Lee (Standing Politburo member, Minister for International Relations), he said "All political enemies of our Great United People must be regulated, educated and subjugated to entrust the future of socialism. Strength through unity". Government Members of the Standing Politburo Formation of the UDPRK Government The formation of the UDPRK was a combination of war, subversion and propaganda. This was the result of UDLIC (United Democratic Liberation under International Communism), which consisted of 4 communist lead nations. Those being, the then North Korea (DPRK), Russian Federation (under its Communist leader Nickoli Zhubenov), the Peoples' Republic of China and East Germany. UDLIC was sustained with the use of internationalism under communism, which would in turn 'unite the great Eastern Powers in the defence of Liberty from the Western Agressors' - Sung Min-Xie (Defence Minister and Standing Politburo member, 1979-). UDLIC started in the Russian Federation, during the 'Era of Renewed Revolution' which saw the overthrowing of the democratic government and the establishing of the neo-Bolshevik, one-party-state. After this the revolutionary idea was ignited it quickly spread. With the backing of all 3 nations the DPRK lead a assault on then South Korea, with 4 armies capturing key strategic positions and economic foundations, the capital Seoul was taken in under 7 hours. With the UDLIC forces being so swift the U.S. embassy was overpowered and forced to sign an immediate act of peace and a non aggression pact with the new government. Later to have that same government remove the embassy 8 days later. And with the new UDPRK government came a new age, as all 4 members of UDLIC felt that this revolutionary fever may not only stagnate but may in turn be removed. This lead to the creation of the Soviet Union lead by Kim Un-Ro the instigator of the 'Renewed Revolution' in Russia and major contributor to the communist regimes. With this paranoia rising the formulation of Comminform and Comecon was introduced. Comminform (Communist Information) was the joint apparatus for all the Soviet Unions' secret state polices (Siwan, Stasi, Taiwu and KGB) which aim to thread information between each nation in the hope of the 'greatest state surveillance the world has ever seen' -Vladimir Zhubenov. Comecon (Communist Economy) is the regulation and international command economy which makes the SU the largest owner of state goods and capital in a single institution since the late Israel Republic when it had mass trade with the SU. UDPRK Government, Sections and Seats The UDPRK government is made of three main sectors. In declining order of power, there is the Upper Chamber (Standing Politburo), Lower Chamber (Politburo) and the Central Committee (the overall KWRP). The Standing Politburo as stated in the chart above has 9 members, these men and women (although not excluded, there have never been female members) are the head of 9 state departments (Ministries) which focus on particular aspects of the UDPRK. These members are the most powerful men in the UDPRK with mostly all being of 1st Class (having a formal three names) these are the brightest and best of the UDPRKs' intelligentsia. The Politburo is made of 13 members. The Politburo has, x2 KNC (Korean Naval Combat) Admirals, x2 KAC (Korean Aerial Combat) Majors, x2 KPRA (Korean Peoples' Revolutionart Army) Generals, x2 Siwan (secret police) officers, x2 SOF (Special Operation Force-special forces) members and x3 SU ambassador. Regarding this it is clear to see why this branch of the government is usually called the 'Defenceburo', as well as, the General Secretary is technically head of this branch however, meetings usually occur with the Defence Minister as Chair. The Central Committee is in basic the entirety of the KWRP which is made up of 500 members (not including the Standing Politburo or Politburo). Out of these members 225 members are from the UDPRKs' military. 100 members are from the Oligarchy, 100 are members of embassies (25 for each SU member state). 20 members are in the Judiciary and 5 members are foreign diplomats (outside the SU). The Palace of the Republic is the UDPRKs' Parliament, which under constitution, is chaired by the General Secretariat, however delivering Kim Un-Ro preordained speeches. The sitting of the parliament is started with the playing of the national anthem and the Pledge of Loyalty. The Pledge of loyalty: "I swear to thee, Kim Un-Ro, as the Great Uniter and General Secretary of the United Democratic People's Republic of Korea, loyalty and bravery. I vow to thee, and to my superiors whom thou shalt appoint, obedience until death. In the name of International Revolution we pledge our loyalty to you."